With the development of science and technology and thus the rapid development of the electronic technology, there are more and more kinds of electronic products and people enjoy various conveniences brought by the development of science and technology. Nowadays, people enjoy a comfortable life by various kinds of electronic devices as the development of science and technology.
Conventionally, the projection devices are used to conduct projection display to achieve projection effect of large area, therefore, large screen display can be perform in an area chosen by a user. For example, a smart projection television, as a clever combination of a smart television and a projector, has no traditional physical display device and television content is projected onto a plane such as a wall, so as to obtain a larger display area. For better projection effect, traditional projectors are generally equipped with white projection screens and content is projected onto the screen, therefore, color of the projection content is not affected, and better display effect can be achieved.
However, for a household projection device, hanging a projection screen in a bedroom or a living room seems unsuitable and projecting content onto a wall meets the family needs better. The projecting effect is good if color of the projection area on the wall is white as the color of the projection screen of the projector. However, many families decorate the wall with light color such as light blue or light yellow, or with wallpaper having patterns. In this case, since the projection mode of the existing projection device is single and projection images can not be adjusted according to different projection environments, the projection effect and user experience are poor.